Skyfall Secrets
by Shipp3r
Summary: From a tumblr prompt: 00Q established relationship where Bond is secretly re-building Skyfall for when he plans to retire there with Q and Q accidentally finds out?


**Written in response to a prompt on tumblr.**

"I have to go away."

Q glanced up from his tablet, a vaguely childish pout already threatening to overtake his expression. He was sprawled across the sofa in a stolen ("I'm only borrowing it, stop complaining.") t-shirt of Bond's and his own black boxers. His feet were tucked under a cushion to protect them from the cool morning air of the shared flat. Smeared glasses were haphazardly pushed up his nose-he was just checking reports from Q branch before Bond woke, and he could continue to enjoy their joint leave. Leave which had been thrust upon them by a vicious Moneypenny, almost at gunpoint.

"Where? I've only just gotten you back from Syria, so if this is fucking Alec calling on you, tell him to suck it up and come find you in London instead.", Q replied haughtily, shifting to cross his legs so that the agent currently leaning in the doorway could instead sit next to him. Which James did, immediately draping an arm over the younger man's shoulders, knowing how susceptible to cold his lover was. Q didn't look up from his emails but he did let out a quiet sound of annoyance, burrowing closer to James' warmth in a manner which reminded the agent of a cat starved for attention.

With a sigh and a light kiss to the top of Q's sleep-mussed hair, Bond muttered, "It's not Alec. Kincade, actually. Apparently there's an issue with the sale of my land, and the lawyers think my physical presence will help smooth proceedings."

Q's fingers faltered in their hurried typing as he looked up, slowly blinking into full awareness. He placed his tablet to one side and moved to straddle James, his weight resting on the other man's thighs. The nature and length of their relationship meant both were comfortable enough with the position for it to not be inherently sexual. Cupping his partner's jaw with one gentle hand, Q pressed a soft kiss against James' lips. The agent responded, of course, calloused hands resting against the slowly-warming skin at Q's hips.

"Will you need me there? I mean, if you don't want to go alone. If you even want to go back there, because surely I could set up a live feed if you'd rather not see it again in person, if you'd prefer-"

Q's hasty words were cut off by another soft kiss. This on, however, accompanied by a smile from the blond.

"Thank you. As much as I loathe how long it's bee since I dragged you away fro a weekend somewhere, and as much as Kincade was hinting he wants to meet you, I'll be fine alone. Should only be gone two, maybe three nights. M might follow through on his threat to give me a different handler if I stole his Quartermaster for that long."

Q laughed lightly, relived James didn't seem anything more than frustrated at his upcoming trip to Scotland. "A different handler?", he smirked. "But then what would you do during all those lonely nights in foreign hotels, with nothing but a webcam and a mic?"

"Mm. I really don't think I have it in me to seduce any more Q branch geeks.", said bond with a grin, squeezing the slim hips in his hands, then reaching up to kiss Q's forehead. "I'd best go book my flight. Unless you want to do it? Make sure I'm sat with a nice antisocial businessman instead of another fucking hen party?"

Giggling at the reminder-the pair had argued, Bond had gotten drunk while Q and Moneypenny dreamt up outlandish and extreme ideas for revenge, more than one of which had become actually useful-Q climbed awkwardly out of Bond's lap and padded towards the kitchen. "Tea first.", he called over his shoulder. "Tea, then flights, then goodbye sex where you show me exactly how much you'll miss me. And stop staring at my arse or you'll be sat between seven year old twins!"

Bond just grinned, adamantly not looking away from the sway of Q's hips as he moved. That hadn't been too difficult. And as much as he hated lying to his partner, it was necessary right now. He stood and stretched his arms above his head. "I don't know, maybe you should place me near some kids. Young, single mother, no husband, looking for some quick stress relief…". In reply, he heard nothing but a growl from the young Quartermaster.

"You seem distracted, love." James muttered to his lover as the younger man sat running delicate fingers over scarred knuckles, as he was prone to do when troubled. "What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours, hmm?"

Q just hummed in response, finally taking the agent's hand in his. "While you were way, they lost 006. Again. I had to find him and time was rather a precious commodity. I thought you may have been in contact. I, uh, accessed his emails. Yours too-personal as well as MI6." The soft voice paused as Q felt the older man stiffen against him, then continued in a rush. "I did think it odd that you needed to be there for the sale of the land, the Skyfall land, but I suppose if you were actually checking on progress and bullying contractors then yes, you would need to be there. When were you going to mention it? Or is this private? Because I'll help if you want me to, though I understand this is _your_ project, not mine-"

This time, the genius's ramblings were cut off by Bond's finger against Q's full lips. "Quiet, love. Breathe." With a deep breath of his own, James began to explain.

"It was Kincade's idea. Months ago, when he realised I'd been tied down to one partner for over a year. We began planning the rebuild as a…well. I was going to tell you once we'd both retired. I'll stay in the city for as long as you're at MI6 but I thought…somewhere else. For us." Verbalising his plans almost threatened to make bond nervous or embarrassed, but thankfully his double-oh training had all but battered those responses out of him. He did allow himself a few seconds before meeting Q's eyes, however.

Eyes which were widened in shock and focused directly on pale blue ones. "You want to retire to Scotland? With me? You're building us a _house_?"

James leaned away, slightly taken aback by his partner's response. "Yes. If you'd rather not then I can always sell it, once it's been built. I only thought you might like the idea."

Q cupped Bond's stubble-rough cheek and positively _beamed_ at him. "Don't you dare sell my house. I'm just shocked at the mention of you actually conceding to eventual retirement. With me. To your ancestral family home." Leaning towards the blond, Q dropped a light kiss on his lips, then murmured against them. "One more thins."

"Hmm?", Bond responded, the hint of a smile never leaving his pale lips.

"I saw the plans. There's a lab, separate offices, a weapons room…and a nursery." With one raised eyebrow, Q continued, "I thought we'd discussed children? More relevant, our dislike towards the idea of having any."

James' eyebrows furrowed in vague confusion before he smiled again. If he wasn't the infamous 007, Q would have sworn a months budget that Bond looked almost hesitant when he eventually answered. "I thought your nephew may like to visit us, during school holidays. Plus any siblings Sherlock and John choose to give him in the future. I thought, of all London contains, you'd miss Hamish most of all if we moved." Rubbing the back of his neck in an uncharacteristically nervous action, James lifted his eyes slowly, until he was looking into wide, green ones.

Wide, _delighted_ green eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review, tell me how I can improve!**


End file.
